


Little Things #13

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jinyoung helps you prove a point.





	Little Things #13

“Love, what do you think does this quote mean?” you ask while showing Jinyoung the passage you’re curious of. He looks up from his own book to look at yours.

“ **Love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward in the same direction** ,” he reads in fluency. His mouth turns to a thin line as he ponders upon it. He has read _The Little Prince_ but that was when he hasn’t met you yet. He didn’t think much of that line then. “I think it means that sometimes, people only focus on themselves and the one they love, neglecting other people. It’s selfish that way so instead, a couple should practice looking out to the world too.”

You purse your lips, trying to comprehend it more. He does have a point but it’s not the same as yours.

Jinyoung notices your uncertainty so he puts down his book to give you his full attention. “What about you? How do you interpret it?”

“It’s almost the same as you; I’m thinking that looking solely at someone is selfish because you’re only satisfying yourself. But for the latter part, I think it means that if two people are looking in the same direction, they are doing something _together_ and not just satisfying themselves. Since this book is about selfishness, the quote must be telling about togetherness.”

Jinyoung stares at you even as you finished explaining. He just can’t help but be proud that he’s with someone intelligent, someone he can converse with not just mundane topics. You’re looking at him in curiosity rather than awkwardness, proving just how much comfortable you’ve become with him. He can’t be any more glad.

“Are we going to gaze into each other to prove a point?” you ask with a hint of tease.

“Maybe. I just can’t help it. You’re so beautiful,” he says to make you flustered.

While you do blush at the sudden compliment, you play it off by holding his gaze. You stay like that for a long moment, just looking at each other eye-to-eye, small smiles playing on your lips. You know how eye contact can affect persuasion, attraction, and the way people remember you at the moment.

Jinyoung knows this too, that’s why he takes the chance to tell you, “I don’t believe in love at first sight and I’m thankful, because it took me a while to see that you’re the one for me.”

That’s when you look away. Damn it, Jinyoung really has a way with words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
